Kickin' It With Jasmyn
by WolfRain001
Summary: What happens when Kai and Jack meet at a tournament again. Will Kai's new lifestyle affect his temper? Will they get into a new fight out of the dojos? Read and find out if the curse of an old tournament breaks the will of the Wasabi Warriors. Rated T. This is a Kai/OC Story because...why not? It also will have a bit Jack/OC and quite possibly hints or the real thing of Kim/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, this is a, hopefully, not to complicated story that randomly popped into my head one day! I really loved the character Kai in Kickin' It in China (Not just because Troy Romzek plays him) *cough* *cough* But, yeah! I hope you guys enjoy it! It probably won't be updated often as I want a three-four chapter pillow so that if I do get distracted with something else (One Avatar Is Plenty) I will be able to get it done! :D So, yeah! Please read and I know it does take time to review but I would appreciate it! :D Tell me what you'd like to see! Or what you think will happen ;) Okay! I'll stop talking to you can read the story. If you read this far ;) Thanks again guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. All rights belong to the Disney Channel I believe. But, If I'm wrong...Don't sue me 0-0

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Seaford. Our story starts in the Bobby Wasabi dojo in the Seaford mall.

Four boys were changing into their gi, getting ready to do some kata to warm up before Sensei Rudy came to teach them.

Jack, the most talented of the four, had just finished warming up when his brown eyes noticed someone new entering the dojo.

A girl with long brown hair, pulled into a ponytail and wearing a gi already, opened the door and came in.

As she got closer they noticed that her hair was not entirely brown, that there was a tint of purple woven throughout.

Jerry, often confused with orangutans, was the first to walk up to her, "Hey, girl! Whatcha doin' here?"

She turned, from looking around confused, and they all noticed that her eyes were a soft violet color, matching her hair.

"I'm looking for Rudy. Rudy Gillespie?" She asked and Eddie walked over after hearing her soft spoken voice.

"This is his dojo, correct?" she asked, her eyes switching over to Milton who walked over with a smile.

"Yes, he just went out to help Phil with Tootsie. I think she ate his shoes or something again….He wasn't very clear about it." Milton said, looking off to the side and wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Oh." She looked around the dojo for a moment before turning her gaze back on them, "Do you mind if I stay and wait for him?"

"Of course not. We were just going to warm up and wait for him to get back. You'll be no problem." Jack said with a smile, "You can wait in the office or you can stay out here in one of these chairs."

She smiled at him and then turned and walked over to a bench and pulled a notebook out of her purse and began to draw.

When Rudy arrived a few minutes later, covered in goat fur, he found four boys sitting on the floor staring dreamily at the brown haired girl.

He walked up behind them and watched for a moment or two, "Are you guys checking out my niece?"

All four guys jumped up and whirled, all of them automatically denying it.

"No! Of course not!"

"No, bro."

"Absolutely not!"

"Yeah, we were just…practicing…"

Rudy gave them all an unbelieving look and turned with a smile as the girl got up and came toward him.

"Uncle Rudy!" she said and she turned and hugged him.

"Wait, Uncle Rudy?!" All the guys yelled staring at them in shock.

* * *

_Don't. (Don't) You (You)_

_Get all tough with me_

_I'm sayin', won't (won't) you (you)_

_Come kick it with me_

_And we can have a ball and run up the wall_

_That's just how we do_

_And no matter how much I chop and punch_

_It's not as cool as kicking' it with you_

_Here we go, let's start the party_

_Chop it up like it's karate_

_Everybody_

_Don't (don't) you (you)_

_Get all tough with me_

_I'm sayin', won't (won't) you (you)_

_Come kick it with me_

_And we can have a ball and run up the wall_

_That's just how we do_

_And no matter how much I chop and punch_

_It's not as cool as kickin' it with you._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if It's short! Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Apparently a few of you guys liked this story! So, I'll continue to post it 3 Here's the next part! Tell me your ideas, what you'd like to see happen and any tips/pointers! I know Kim is a bit OOC in a few chapters and If any of y'all have any advice on how to make her more Kim-like, please tell me!

Thanks to: **abigleave **and **PopiAle** for reviewing the first chapter! It means a lot :D

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kickin' It' I do claim the plot for this story and my OC Jasmyn. Thanks!

* * *

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my niece, Jasmyn." Rudy said, smiling at the stunned boys.

"It's nice to meet you." Jasmyn said, nodding to them.

"She's going to be staying with me for a few weeks and going to Seaford High with you guys while her family works out a few issues." Rudy said seriously, "So, where are your bags?"

"They've already been dropped off at your house, Uncle Rudy. I asked mom to drop me off here because I wanted to see the dojo." Jasmyn said with a sweet smile.

"Of course! Well, let me introduce you to the guys." Rudy said and the guys all straightened up, hoping to catch her eye.

"Wait, where's Kim?" Rudy asked, looking around for the blonde girl.

"Last time I saw her, she was with Joan…maybe we should have gone and saved her?" Eddie asked looking around at the other guys.

Rudy sighed and turned, "You all introduce yourselves to Jasmyn and start sparing, I'm going to go find Kim."

Rudy ran off and everyone stood there awkwardly before Jack offered his hand to the short girl, "Hey, I'm Jack."

She took his hand warmly and smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

He smiled, "This is Milton."

"I'd shake your hand but I don't know the last time you washed them and I could-"

"He's a neat freak."

Jasmyn nodded and her eyes moved on to look at Eddie.

"This is Eddie."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

Jasmyn fist bumped his fist when he held it up before turning to Jerry.

"What up, pretty lady?! My name is Jerry, Whoo!"

"Riight." Jasmyn said with a small laugh. "Well, shall we pair up?"

"Yeaaaah!" Jerry said and moved to hug her when she held up a hand, holding him off.

"Not what I meant. I meant to spar?" She asked, looking at him helplessly.

"Right. Yeah, that's what I thought you meant." Jerry said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and moving away.

"Oh? So, you want to spar with me?" Jasmyn asked innocently with a sweet smile.

"Oh, uh, I couldn't possibly fight a girl, bro. It just…wouldn't be fair." he said with a smirk, trying to get out of it.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I can hold my own!" Jasmyn said, moving forward with a perplexed look on her face.

"Yeah! Go on Jerry! Fight her!" The other guys said, goading him into fighting her.

"Well, It's just…"

"You don't think I can fight…" Jasmyn said, a sad look flooding into her eyes.

"Dude, I think you're making her cry. Just fight her already!" Jack said with a roll of his eyes, "I fight Kim all the time! Man up!"

Jerry rolled his eyes and walked to the center of the mat, "Alright, alright, but girl, I don't want to hurt ya, ya know?"

Jasmyn walked forward, "I don't think you need to worry about that." she said sweetly with a soft smile.

"I'll be the referee, okay?" Jack said and they both nodded at him and faced each other bowing.

"Ready? Begin!"

Jerry moved forward and was about to land a blow when he found himself face down, making out with the mat. A small foot on the small of his back, making sure he didn't get up.

"That was easy!" Jasmyn chirped, moving her foot and walking over to the other guys as Jerry got up, looking confused.

"Dude, you just got beaten up by a girl that's half your size…" Jack said with a smirk.

Jerry shook his head as he sat on the floor as Rudy and Kim came in.

"What happened?" Rudy asked as he came in and saw the confused Jerry and the laughing guys.

"Jasmyn just took Jerry out in less than 5 seconds." Jack said, between laughs and Kim walked over with an impressed look on her face.

"I'm impressed! Hey, I'm Kim." the blonde said, holding out her hand to the shorter brunette.

"I'm Jasmyn, Rudy's niece." She said with a smile, taking the hand warmly.

"Well, I think that's enough practice for today. And I do need to get this little firecracker unpacked at the house." Rudy said ruffling her hair affectionately.

Jasmyn batted his hand away before grinning at him.

"You go ahead and go out to the car and I'll be there shortly." Rudy said with a grin patting her head.

"Okay! It was nice meeting you." Jasmyn said, picking up her bag and waving to the others.

They all responded positively and looked to Rudy when he held up his hand for their attention.

"I want you guys to look after her, okay? She's having a tough time with her parents splitting up and they're both having a big custody battle and that's why she's here with me for a while. I'm worried about her and I want you guys to make sure she's doing okay."

They all nodded and all the guys glanced where her small frame was going out of the mall and nodded seriously.

"Thanks guys. Take care of her tomorrow, Okay?"

After they nodded, Rudy smiled and turned to leave and all the guys promised they'd take care of the small girl that was petting Tootsie the goat on her way out of the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out :) Please review! Thanks to **Guest** that reviewed the last chapter :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmyn found herself walking up to Seaford High, she was nervous, of course, but she was wearing her favorite blue jeans and her favorite shirt-a black one shoulder shirt with a chain holding up the other side, it was very billowy and it had a few silver skulls decorating the edges.

She felt that she was ready for anything as she approached the building and went to the office to get her books, Rudy had already signed her in.

After gather up her books, the first person she ran into was Jack and he looked like he was waiting for her.

"Hey, Jasmyn! Rudy asked me to make sure you didn't get lost or get into trouble." He said with a laugh and flashed a grin at her.

"Aww, that's sweet of him! Thanks! I could really use it." she said with a soft smile and took the arm that Jack offered her.

"Where's my first class?" she asked and he took her schedule and smiled, "Ah, we pretty much have the same classes! I'll be your escort for the day."

Jasmyn smiled and they went off to class.

All throughout the day, the guys and Kim helped her out and made sure she got to every class and when they got to the end of school, all the guys offered to walk her home.

"Um, no thanks guys. I'm good." Jasmyn said and Kim walked up, "Hey, wanna hit the mall later?"

"Sure, Kim!" Jasmyn said and all the guys shot a glare at her for snagging Jasmyn's attention so easily.

"Wanna meet at Falafel Phil's?"

"Sure! See you there around 5?" Jasmyn asked with a smile.

"Yeah! See you there!" Kim said, gathering her books and waving before walking away.

"So, you'll go to the mall with Kim but we can't walk you home?" Jerry asked, staring at her a bit confused.

"Well, I actually already have a ride." Jasmyn said a little sheepishly and she gathered up her books, "I really need to go now…"

They all watched her pretty much run to the door and they followed and watched as she ran up to someone on a motorcycle and hopped on, pulling a helmet on in the process.

"I wonder who that was." Jerry wondered, watching them drive off.

All the guys turned and stared at him with a glare, "Dude, you blew it."

"What?" he whined as they all shook their heads and walked off to get their books.

Later at the mall, Kim and Jasmyn met up and found a booth at Falafel Phil's and looked over the menu for a few moments before ordering and then they began to talk.

"So, it seems you have all the guys wrapped around your finger." Kim said as she raised an eyebrow.

Jasmyn raised an eyebrow, "Really? Not that it matters though."

"Why not?" Kim asked, giving her a knowing smile, "C'mon! Spill!"

"I have a boyfriend…" Jasmyn said, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Kim gave a grin and Jasmyn grinned back, "Don't worry. Jack is safe from me." she said with a wink and her grin grew wider when Kim blushed slightly.

"Why would I care about stupid Jack." Kim said, taking a sip of her smoothie and looking away.

"Uh huh. Sure, Kim. I see right through you. I am another girl after all."

Kim laughed and Jasmyn knew she had made a good friend.

After finishing their snack at Falafel Phil's, Kim and Jasmyn decided to go to the arcade and show the guys that girls could kick their butts.

"So, tell me about this guy!" Kim said as they entered the arcade.

Jasmyn blushed, "Well, what would you like to know?"

Kim scoffed, "Well, start with how you met him." she said, sensing Jasmyn's hesitancy, heading over to a basketball shooting game.

"Alright, but you have to answer some of my questions too." Jasmyn said with a smile, feeding the machine some tokens.

Kim, deciding it was a fair deal, nodded and got into position for shooting.

"Well, I met him at a karate meet." Jasmyn said as she got ready for the timer to sound, signifying their time starting.

"That's it? Huh uh. Details." Kim said, flipping her blonde hair back and beginning to shoot baskets.

"Okay, okay, fine. We met about a year and a half ago at this karate meeting our Sensei's put together." Jasmyn began, aiming her basketballs and having to give a little hop to get high enough for good shots.

"We met at their dojo and there were about ten of us going and with them there, there were about twenty five of us. Well, the Sensei's decided it would be a good idea to match us against each other for spars." Jasmyn paused to observe her score and smiled when she saw she was sixth on the high score list.

"So, you guys were paired up, right?" Kim asked, shooing a few guys away and choosing a new game, a racing simulation.

"Now, now, Kim. Don't get ahead of the story. But, no. We weren't paired up. I got paired with a huge, not to be mean, but huge monster of a girl!" Jasmyn said, holding out her arms to show her point.

"But you're so small!" Kim said, looking a bit shocked that the dojo would match such an unfair match.

"Don't I know it! But, this dojo was obsessed with power and winning." Jasmyn shrugged as she slid into the chair, beginning to choose her car.

"Well? Did you kick her butt?" Kim demanded, pausing in her car choosing to turn in the chair to look at Jasmyn clearly.

"No! I got thoroughly pounded!" Jasmyn shrugged, "But if I hadn't gotten pounded I never would have met him. He came over and stopped the match before I got snapped in two. He chewed her out and took me to the back to patch me up. We got to talking and hanging out, and before I knew it, we were going out." Jasmyn finished with a blush.

Kim nodded and they began the race, Kim in a sunny pink corvette and Jasmyn in a maroon camaro.

"Is he nice?" Kim asked after a while, when she had gotten the handle of the controlling the different pedals.

"Well, he's not use to being nice to people. He had it rough when he was younger, always being compared to his cousin…and being in that dojo hasn't helped anything. So, he can be a bit cruel but never to me. He's like a puppy around me and he would never hurt me. He's even working on being civil to other people for me!" Jasmyn said, a proud smile on her face and Kim could really tell she liked and was proud of him.

"Sounds like you're a cute couple. What's his name?" Kim asked, glaring at her steering wheel when her car flipped over, yet again.

"His name is Kai."

* * *

Sorry it stopped there but I'm too tired to write more right now. Please review. It means a lot to me :) Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not won Kickin' It

* * *

_"Sounds like you're a cute couple. What's his name?" Kim asked, glaring at her steering wheel when her car flipped over, yet again._

_"His name is Kai."_

"Kai?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" Jasmyn asked when she realized Kim had stopped driving.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm not very good at this game." she said with a sheepish smile, looking away when Jasmyn smiled and turned her focus back to her driving.

'_What if this was the same Kai from China? Jack's cousin?'_ Kim thought, worriedly chewing on her lower lip.

She nodded to herself, glancing over at the fragile brunette, she'd have to find out. Make sure it was the same one and then warn Jack.

The rest of the day went smoothly, they played more games and talked about Jack and Kim went home with a plan.

A plan to plan a plan.

Yeah, she didn't have much…but it was a start!

She nodded to herself before getting into bed, determined to find out if this Kai…was the one that said he'd have let Jack fall off the Great Wall of China and that beat Jack when they were younger.

The one that hurt the boy she liked for a trophy.

She had to protect them! She had to keep Jasmyn from getting hurt.

She turned and flipped her light off, ready for her new mission to begin…

The next day, Kim was very tense and jumpy. She still hadn't figured out a plan and Jack had been bugging her about what was wrong all morning.

She had actually been sent to the school nurse to see if she was coming down with anything.

So, there she sat, at their regular lunch table-having been cleared by the nurse-waiting for the others to get their food.

Jack easily slid into his seat and turned towards Kim, a knowing look on his face, "Okay, Kim, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Kim shrugged, "Guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Jack saw through her lie and she knew it, "Kim-"

"Oh, look, here comes Jasmyn." Kim said, cutting Jack off and drawing his attention to the incredibly simile girl sliding into a chair at the table, followed by Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

"What's up guys?" Jack asked, shooting a look towards Kim that clearly said their conversation was not over.

Jasmyn noticed and raised an eyebrow, questioning Kim as well.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Kim snapped and Milton and Eddie, who had not been looking at her, jumped and got a confused look on their faces.

"Dude, I was not checkin' you out or nothing." Jerry said defensively, holding his hands up.

Jasmyn stared at Jerry for a moment before turning back to Kim, "Are you okay? You seem stressed about something. I kind of have plans later, but if you need some girl time…I know a nice spa we can go chill at."

"No, no, you go ahead! Where are you going?" Kim asked, eager to get the attention off of her.

"Oh, just around. A friend is picking me up from school today." Jasmyn said with a shy smile and a slight blush.

"Oh, really? Can I meet your friend?" Kim asked, with a knowing look towards Jasmyn.

"Sure, Kim!" Jasmyn said with a happy, proud smile and Kim nodded, tuning out all the other guys to get a plan together when she met Kai, she was positive that he was the one picking her up.

She agreed on a place to meet Jasmyn before going back to class, avoiding Jack in the process who was full of questions.

After all the classes were done, Kim snuck to her locker and got her books out and crept to the place where she was to meet Jasmyn.

Not long after she got there, the happy girl walked around the corner, her bag thrown across her shoulder.

"Hey, Kim! Ready to meet Kai?" she asked with a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"Of course! That's why I'm here!" Kim said, a fake giddy smile crossing her features. For all she knew it could be a different Kai, right? No need to freak out yet.

She followed Jasmyn out to the parking lot and saw a figure on a motorcycle that just roared up to the front of the school.

"There he is." Jasmyn said, waving and the figure waved back, not leaving the motorcycle.

"C'mon." Jasmyn said, grabbing Kim's hand and pulling her forward when he turned the engine off.

Kim frowned when he kept the helmet on, "Kai, this is my friend Kim! Kim, this is my boyfriend Kai!" Jasmyn said happily, letting go of Kim's hand when she held it out for him to shake.

When he didn't take it Jasmyn whacked him on the head with a small frown, "Kai, be nice."

The guy sighed and shook her hand, "We should go, Jazz."

Jasmyn crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look and he sighed and reached up and pulled the helmet off and Kim's breath caught in her throat when she saw Jack's cousin underneath.

"Kim, nice to see you again." he said, shaking her hand with a bitter smile.

"N-nice to see you again too…" Kim said, pulling her hand back, "I, uh, I have to go. See you tomorrow Jasmyn. Bye."

Jasmyn waved and climbed on the back of the motorcycle and Kai handed her a helmet, his eyes never leaving Kim's retreating back.

She couldn't believe it. He was here. In Seaford! She had to warn Jack!

* * *

Please Review. I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short but my safety pillow is reducing and I have too many ideas! Gah! But, here it is and I hope you enjoy it! 3 Thank you for reading and a great big virtual cookie to all who have reviewed and will review in the future :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. I'm sure if I did I could buy a better car than a suburban. -

* * *

_Jasmyn crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look and he sighed and reached up and pulled the helmet off and Kim's breath caught in her throat when she saw Jack's cousin underneath._

_"Kim, nice to see you again." he said, shaking her hand with a bitter smile._

_"N-nice to see you again too…" Kim said, pulling her hand back, "I, uh, I have to go. See you tomorrow Jasmyn. Bye."_

_Jasmyn waved and climbed on the back of the motorcycle and Kai handed her a helmet, his eyes never leaving Kim's retreating back._

_She couldn't believe it. He was here. In Seaford! She had to warn Jack!_

* * *

Kim stopped, halfway to the dojo before thinking about Jasmyn. She really liked him. She really saw good in him and Kim saw the way she looked at him when she'd gotten on the back of the bike.

Kim let out an exasperating sigh, she couldn't just betray Jasmyn like that. Jack would probably stop talking to her and she needed her friends to stand by her, with her parents having a custody battle and all.

Kim let out a huff and vowed to keep her new friends secret, even if it drover her insane. But if Kai made one move to hurt Jack…she was not responsible for her actions toward him.

She finished the walk to the dojo even though she wasn't going to tell Jack…she needed a work out.

* * *

Jasmyn smiled, her arms wrapped around Kai's chest as he drove the motorcycle to a mystery location. He loved surprising her with special little places, the last place had been in the middle of a forest.

She frowned a little when she realized he had greeted Kim by saying it was nice to see her again. Like he knew her. She turned her head and stared at the back of his head for a moment before shrugging it off and enjoying the ride.

Her parents, both of them, hated his motorcycle but they let her go because they both wanted to outshine the other and if one let her ride…the other would.

It was a nifty little trick but she preferred to avoid using it. She wasn't spoiled like that.

She frowned when the next time they stopped at a stoplight and Kai handed her a blindfold.

"Really? Again?" she asked, obviously pouting.

He just grinned and made sure she tied it tight and made sure she couldn't see it in the span of the red light.

She sighed and made sure to keep a tight grip on him to keep from accidentally falling off the motorcycle and also so she made sure he knew not to take her anywhere stupid.

After about fifteen minutes or so, the motor to the motorcycle stopped and she put her feet on the ground and let go of his jacket and accepted the hand that took hers.

Kai helped her off the motorcycle and lead her a little way away from it and led her to a log and sat her down, being very careful with her.

"Okay, you can take it off now." Kai said after she had been sitting there for quite a while, trying to figure out where she was.

She reached up and pulled it off, making her hair fuzz a bit more than it already was from the helmet and looked around, taking a long look around at her surroundings.

"I don't get it." She said, looking back up at Kai who was standing there with a proud smile on his face, "Where are we and why?"

Kai rolled his eyes and took her hands, "You didn't look down."

Jasmyn raised an eyebrow and glanced down and finally saw why he'd brought her all the way out to this little meadow.

In front of her was a whole picnic set up. The cliché red patterned blanket, the picnic basket, and a vase of flowers.

"You're so cheesy!" Jasmyn said with a giggle, hugging him quickly.

He smiled and ruffled her hair, causing a squeal of protest from her and they settled down to enjoy their snack.

After they'd eaten, Jasmyn lay down and put her head on his shoulder when he joined her and they watched the clouds.

"Hey, Kai?" Jasmyn asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiling at the peaceful look on his face.

"Yeah, Jazz?" he asked back and she smiled at the rumble in his chest.

"You said it was nice to meet Kim again…have you met her before?"

Kai let out a sigh and sat up, bringing Jasmyn with him, "Yes, I've meet her before."

Jasmyn raised an eyebrow and he gave her an exasperated look, "You seriously want to know the whole story?"

She nodded and he lay back down again and she rested her head on his chest again, content that he was going to tell her the story.

"Well, you know how I told you about my cousin, but I never told you his name?"

When Jasmyn nodded he continued, "Well, it's Jack."

Jasmyn sat up and stared at Kai with a stunned look on her face, "Jack? Jack Anderson? You're kidding?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and she blushed, "We met my first day here with Uncle Rudy. We hang out…"

Kai's eyes narrowed and he pulled her back to him protectively, "Hn. Well, I met Kim when we were in China for that tournament."

"That's why she looked so pale when she left." Jasmyn said and Kai nodded, sighing.

"Wait!" Jasmyn said, shooting up again, "She's gonna tell Jack we're going out and that's gonna cause problems! What if she thinks you're going to try to hurt Jack? She likes him!" Jasmyn said, kind of freaking out.

Kai caught her flailing arm and put his hand on the side of her face, "It doesn't matter. I promised you I wouldn't pull a stunt like that again. And I won't."

Jasmyn looked into his smiling gray eyes and nodded, "I trust you, Kai."

He smiled and they lay back down and watched the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Y'all. Here's the next chapter :) Sorry if things are a bit spazzy here, I've been having a rough time writing lately but I am definitely working on it ^-^ Thanks for sticking with me! Please review as I'd really appreciate it! New Chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one was.

* * *

Jasmyn walked into the dojo a few days later and smiled to Kim, who was the only one currently there.

Kim had relaxed quite a bit the past few days and Jasmyn figured she didn't care about her going out with Kai.

Everything was going good!

She liked living with Rudy, he didn't constantly yell like her parents did.

In fact, he rarely actually yelled in an angry tone at all-excited, yes. Angry? No.

She waved to Jerry when he came in, wooing and hollering-as Jerry tended to do-and began to stretch.

She'd learned a lot at Rudy's dojo and she'd barely been there a week yet!

Milton was the next to come in, talking about some schoolwork he needed to get done.

"Oh, Milton!" Jasmyn called, going over to him as he shoved books in his locker.

"Yes, Jasmyn?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a hand in biology? I'm kind of failing…" She said, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"I'd love to assist you. But, I promised Julie we'd go out tonight." Milton explained, a little blush spreading across his cheeks when he mentioned his new girlfriend.

"Oh, that's no problem! Maybe we can study tomorrow?"

When he nodded she smiled and went back to warm up as Jack and Eddie came in, discussing Phil's falafel balls.

Suddenly, Rudy ran in grinning like a little boy with a new BB gun.

"Guys! Gather around!" he called and we all walked over, curious to what he was super excited about.

"What's up, Uncle Rudy?" Jasmyn asked, putting her hands o his shoulders, hoping to calm him down a little bit-or keep him from flailing.

"We've been invited to the Ruby Moon Tournament!"

"Wait, you mean the…win lots of money and fame Ruby Moon Tournament?" Jerry asked, already seeing the cash in his pocket.

"The also cursed Ruby Moon Tournament?" Eddie asked, looking nervous.

"Yep!" Rudy chirped happily, "Also, the winner this year gets new equipment for their dojo!"

They all glanced around at their ragged mats and old equipment.

"Sounds like fun! I'll be a challenge!" Kim said with a grin.

"Why is it cursed?" Jasmyn asked and everyone looked at her weirdly.

"You haven't heard of it?" Jack asked, a sort of confused look on his face.

When she shook her head he motioned for her to sit down.

"Okay! While Jack tells Jasmyn horror stories, you guys pair up and spar We need to win this thing!" Rudy yelled and then snuck into his office once they'd moved.

Jack and Jasmyn went over to sit out of the way, "Okay, the story of the cursed Ruby Moon Tournament goes back a long, long time. I'd say about…about five years."

Jasmyn laughed and swatted his shoulder softly.

"I don't think I was in Seaford when it happened. Every says that one year there was a rookie that supposedly didn't have a dojo and it was said that he would win it all!" Jack said, trying to lay the outline of the story with hand gestures.

"And he didn't?" Jasmyn asked, playing along.

"Well, on the day of the final match-the young rookie mysteriously vanished and everyone had seen him hours before-perfectly fine and pumped for the match. No one knows what happened to him…not even to this day." Jack finished with a smile.

"Yo, I heard someone kidnapped him and offed him in the country somewhere." Jerry said, breaking off from sparring.

"Wait, so…why is it the 'cursed' Ruby Moon Tournament if the guy just vanished?" Jasmyn asked, looking at Jerry confused.

"Every year since then, the person most likely to win the match has vanished and superstitious babies believe it's because of that one incident." Kim said, slinging a towel over her shoulder and walking over to us.

"They say his ghost haunts the tournament." Eddie said, glancing around nervously like he expected the ghost to appear in the dojo.

Milton scoffed, "That's impossible! It has been scientifically proven that ghosts cannot exist."

"Not necessarily." Kim added and Eddie freaked out again.

"I guess we'll have to show this 'ghost' that the Bobby Wasabi Warriors don't go down with a fight!" Jasmyn said with a grin, getting up and brushing her gi off.

"Spoken like a true Wasabi Warrior." Rudy said, appearing out of his office.

"Well, you taught me by the Wasabi Code." Jasmyn said with a smile when Rudy ruffled her hair.

"We'll be the dojo to win the money the trophy and the new equipment." Jasmyn said cheerfully, slinging her arm over Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah! We won't let a silly curse push us around!"

The guys all grinned and everyone put their hands in front of their chests, one hand over their fist and recited, "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die. Wasabi."

The next day, after school, Jasmyn raced down the stairs to meet Kai and nearly tackled him in her excitement to tell him about the Ruby Moon Tournament.

"Kai! Guess what?!" she squealed, hugging him, nearly knocking him off of the motorcycle.

"Calm down, Jazz. You're gonna hurt yourself." Kai said with a laugh, situating her behind him on the motorcycle.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, once she had calmed down.

"The meadow?" Jasmyn suggested, just ready to tell him her news.

He nodded and after making sure she was holding on tight, sped off to the meadow.

**LINE BREAK**

"Okay, what are you so excited about, Jazz?" Kai asked when she practically jumped off the motorcycle.

"The Wasabi Warriors have been invited to the Ruby Moon Tournament!" Jasmyn squealed, giving an excited little jump.

Kai laughed, "Really? That's what you're so excited about?"

"Well, it's my first tournament in a while! Everyone, well not everyone, is freaking out because of the curse thing. Eddie's freaking out that Jack will get hurt."

Kai's jaw clenched a bit when he heard his cousin's name.

"What's wrong?" Jasmyn asked, frowning a bit.

"Jack. My dojo has been invited as well…"

Jasmyn crossed her arms, realizing the rivalry between the two would make the tournament a messy affair.

"Promise that you'll be nice. No Great Wall of China redo?" She asked, giving as stern of a look as she could.

Kai rolled his eyes and looked at her, "I promise not to sabotage him…but if we meet in the ring, it's a different story."

Jasmyn laughed and Kai looked at her like she was crazy, "When you and Jack fight in the tournament-I'll be rooting for you."

Kai smiled and pulled her into a hug and they stayed there until the stars came out to shine on them.


End file.
